And So It (should have) begun.....
by kycool
Summary: Lots of cussing. Sorry. It's a better beginning to And So It Begins...... IT'S REALLY FUNNY! R


And so it (should have) begun  
  
roses are red violets are blue I don't own digimon and my spelling sucks too  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
  
That's our planet. Uh, what's it called again? Oh yes, Earth. But I don't know if that's where I am now. Well, it all started when it would get really hot in the winter and some parts of the world would fill with chocolate sause. Mmmmmm......chocolate. But I didn't know this was happening (I wouldn't know anyway) because I was at camp. Oh, and by the way, my name's Tai. I was just sitting in a tree...uh.....thinking. Yes, that's good enough. When all of a sudden, a snowflake landed on my nose. OH MY GOD! A SNOWFLAKE! IN JULY! (Actully, on Canada it snowed on Canada day, and the day before we were wearing shorts and tank-tops. And I even went swimming! Maybe this digimon thing is for real?) This is Matt. I'm totally jealus of him because he's so much better then me. Oh, and this is Sora. I have a crush on her but don't tell her that! I don't think she knows. I hide it very well. "Hey Sora! I love you!"   
"SORA! TAI'S FLIRTING WITH YOU!"   
Yuk. That's Mimi. I hate her ***** ** **** **** and kill ***** tried ****** hope she burns in ** ***** *** Oh sorry! I got carried away. This is TK. Matt's stupid little brother. And this is Joe. Uh oh. He wet his pants again!And finally, this is....uh.....I forget. All of a sudden a storm blew up! We all ran into the cabin, where I stabbed TK a couple times for being dumb. I walked outside. "GAWD! It's ******* freazing out here! Sora, come over and hug me to keep me warm!"  
"My stupid ugly hair is getting filled with snow!" Matt farted as ha walked out.  
"What does **** mean?" TK asked knavishly.  
"Move it you freaky little kid! Queen Mimi is comeing threw!" Mimi pushed everyone out of her way as she shoved her way through.  
"YOU *****!" I shouted.  
"My allergies! Ahhh!" Joe said as he tripped into the snow.  
"Hey! My computer isn't working!" Some kid cried as he ran out.  
"Why is the snow all yellow where Joe has fallen?" Sora said as she walked out. "Hey, what's up with the sky?"  
"Ya, it's like, short cycling!" Mimi shouted stupidly.  
"Don't you mean short circeting?" Some kid corrected.  
"Whatever."  
"Oh no! We're being sucked into the sky!" I said.  
"No we're not! We find the digivises first you **** head! Didn't you read the ******* script?" Matt farted.  
"Matt, ever hear of GasX Indino?" Joe peed.  
"Ever think of dipers? TK has them!"   
"DO NOT!" TK screamed.  
"Ya, what are you, four?" Mimi wined.  
"NO! I'm eight!"  
"Well, no wonder you aren't cute."  
"Oh my gawd! There's thingies comeing out of the sky!" I warned. We looked up. Nothing was there. "I'll say that again. OH MY GAWD! There's thingies comeing out of the sky!" Nothing happened. "What's going on?"  
"Let me try. Oh my gawd. There's digivices flying out of the sky." Sora yelled. Or "yelled".  
Seven streaks of light came out of the sky.  
"HOLY ****!" Matt farted his last fart as the streak came down and blew him up.  
"Was that supposed to happen?" Joe started pissing again.  
"Oh my god! It killed Matt! Them bastards!" I said, and started throwing rocks at the sky. But the came down and hit me in the head. We all reached for the something or others. Then we heard the computer guy scream because his hand melted off when he touched it.  
"What are these?" Soras asked.  
"Digivices! You said so yourself!" Mimi wined.  
"Mimi, we're nopt supposed to know that yet!"   
"Oh."  
"OH NO! WE'RE BEING SUCKED INTO THE SKY!" I shouted. Nothing happened. "I REAPEAT, OH NO! WE'RE BEING SUCKED INTO THE SKY!" Nothing happened. We all turned to Sora.  
"Oh no. We're being sucked into the sky." "Well, I'm glad you say that with such enthousiasim because-" I couldn't finish my sentence because we were being sucked into the sky! How unpredictable!  
  
  
  
  
  
I woke up with some pink thing on my head.  
"Tai!" It said.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
"I'm your friend! I'm your friend! I'm your-" BOOM! I grabed a pole and killed it. That was scary. It wanted to be my friend! God help us all!  
"Hey Tai-" BOOM! Oops. I just killed that computer guy be accident.  
"Oops."  
"I'm Motimon! Oh no! You killed Izzy!"  
"Who's Izzy?"  
"Oh no! An evil Digimon is right behind you!"  
"RUN!" I shouted to Motimon.  
"Hurry! We can hide in this tree!" BOOM! Blood and guts splashed everywhere. With his last words, he said "Doh!....Wrong tree....."  
"I think I'll hide in these bushes instead." I ran behind a bush until the bug flew away.  
"You little freak! You're scared of everything!" Sora yanked me out.  
"Uh.....I....wasthinkingofaplan!"  
"Tai! Don't lie to me! You don't 'think'!"  
"Sure I do!"  
"Right.....where are we anyways?"  
"What's that little radish beside you?"  
"It's Yokomon! My own personal something or other!"  
"Mmmmmm......radish...Uh, what were you saying?" I asked. Matt's stupid little brither ran out of the forest, with a pig following him. "Mmmmmm.....porkchops......with a side order of radish......"  
"NOOOOO! Don't eat Tokomon!"  
"Tai, don't even touch Yokomon."  
"Right, right. Mmmmmm....."  
"Ahhhhhh! This thing-this thing! It wont leave me alone! Ahhhh!" Joe peed as he came running out.  
"Just wack him with this!" Bukamon's head came rolling off.  
"Tai, where did you get that?" Sora asked.  
"I dunno."  
"Uhhhh, guys? I'm sorry but I just peed my pants again!" Joe said as Tai hit him with the pole.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR? YOU KILLED HIM!" Sora thundered.  
"I dunno."  
"To be honest Sora, he was pretty annoying." TK replied stupidly.  
"And he kept wetting his pants!"  
"Speaking of wet pants, where is that girl with the funny pink hat?"  
"Now, now. Here name is Mimi."  
"What a stupid name." TK blurted.  
"Sounds like a Barbie doll." Sora giggled.  
"Ha, ha."  
"AAHHHHHHHHH!" We heard Mimi scream. Then she ran out with some walking cabbage. The big digimon came out and grabbed TK with his claws, then his head popped off. Then he ate Mimi's cabbage. Me, Sora, Yokomon, Tokomon, and Mimi started running until we lost him.  
"I'm hungry and tired!" Mimi wined.  
"Mmmmm.........food. Hey I better eat-I mean hold Yokomon and Tokomon. And sinceYokomon likes Sora so much, I'll hold her too!" Sora pushed Tai away. Mimi giggled.  
When Sora fell asleep, me and Mimi desided to eat the radish and the porkchops. They were really good.  
"Where's the something or others?"  
"I dunno."  
"You guys didn't eat them, did you?"  
"Uh....no."  
"That's a lie and you know it!" Sora grumbled Yokomonlessly. Out of nowhere, a digimon came and killed Mimi! Sora couldn't stand the thought of being with Tai alone, so she jumped of a cliff. Tai got jealus that Sora comited suiside and he didn't, so he ran in to the digimon's mouth.  
  
Gennai sat in his chait, pissed.  
"Well that was a complete mess! I new Tai was a bad choice as a leader! Do you know how much those digivices, crests and tags cost? A HELL OF A LOT! Now the digiworld is doomed!" 


End file.
